


Those Little Pranksters...

by Kuro_Midnight



Series: Vincent’s Childhood Stories [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Family Bonding, Other, Prankster Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Francis is excited by her brother's ideas to have a little fun with their mother, even if it will mean a big punishment for both of them.





	1. An Idea From Big Brother

Vincent walked up to his baby sister who was playing with a stuffed bear. “Francis! Hey, Francis!” Vincent called and Francis looked up. “What is it, Vincent?” she asked, and he sat down with her. “I’ve had a really good idea! Listen to this!” Francis leaned in, now interested, and her brother said, “I want to do something funny! I found something in the garden, and I want to play a trick on Mummy with it!” Francis seemed confused but nodded and said, “That sounds good! What did you find?” Vincent giggled to himself and told her. “A small snake. He doesn’t bite me, and it’ll be really funny if we scare Mummy and Daddy with it.” He was now going to the garden and Francis obediently followed him. “Can it really work though? I don’t think Mummy’s scared of anything…” Francis mumbled as they went downstairs and Vincent responded “If it does, it’ll be really funny. I think we’ll get into trouble, but it’ll be really funny! I’ll take the blame if you want.” Francis smiled and started giggling and said, “No! I want to help you too! It’ll be so much fun!” The two children ran to the garden and Vincent showed Francis the snake and she backed away slightly. “Are you sure he doesn’t bite?” she asked nervously, and he affirmed, “Quite sure. Now, mister snake, you have to stay in here so we can sneak you inside.” He said to the snake and put him inside his shirt sleeve. Francis watched in awe and said, “You’re so brave, big brother!” Vincent smiled and laughed humbly and he encouraged, “Now, let’s go quickly, before one of the gardeners sees us.” Francis nodded and they snuck back into the house, being careful to avoid the eyes of any servants. “Hey, where will we put Mr. Snake?” She asked and Vincent looked thoughtful. He then gasped and said, “This way.” Francis followed him and they ended up in the Tea Room. “This place? But we have to go here too later!” Francis exclaimed and Vincent walked over to a sofa. “Mummy always sits here just before she has her afternoon tea, which’ll be very soon now. If we put him here, then maybe Mummy can make a friend when she tries to sit down.” Francis went wide-eyed and creased up laughing at the thought of her mother’s reaction and said, “Hide him behind the cushion!” Vincent gently coaxed the snake out of his sleeve and behind the cushion and it didn’t seem very happy about its sudden change of scene. “Let’s wait in the ballroom until Mummy, Daddy and Mr. Adrian come here.” Vincent said and Francis nodded.


	2. The Reaction They Wanted

Vincent was now dancing with Francis who maybe wasn’t dancing very well but was trying her best to get the steps right. Vincent sang a song to himself as they danced, and Francis gasped. He looked up to see his parents and Adrian talking between each other. “Mummy! Hello, Mummy!” Francis said, looking a little nervous. Claudia picked her up, smiling happily and said, “Hello, little Franny! How are you?” Francis smiled and said, “I’m happy! Vincent is teaching me how to dance like a lady!” Cedric smiled at Vincent and said, “Is that so?” Vincent felt happy with all of his parents looking at him, but still had to restrain himself, as he knew what would happen when they went into the Tea Room. Claudia put Francis down and said, “Well, my little dancers can dance a little more, but don’t be too long, afternoon tea will be here soon.” The children both nodded and once the adults went inside the Tea Room, they got close to the door to listen to what was happening inside. Suddenly, they heard two loud screams and started giggling together. The screams belonged to Cedric and Claudia respectively and Cedric shouted, “Why is there a snake here?!” Vincent and Francis giggled even more, and Claudia yelled, “Vincent Hougon Phantomhive, Francis Vera Phantomhive! Get back here!” Vincent and Francis ran off as fast as they could, both cackling with laughter and delighting in the success of their prank.


	3. Punishment And New Plans

Francis smiled to herself in her bed, still revelling in the reaction she got to her prank. “That was so much fun. I want to do that again sometime.” She said and Vincent smiled and said, “That’s was fun, but I don’t think we should do it too soon…” He gently rubbed his wrists where he’d been punished and Francis asked, “Wasn’t Mummy’s face worth our punishment, though?” Vincent smiled and laughed slightly and agreed, “Mummy’s face was funny…I guess that it was worth my wrists and being stuck here for the next two days…” Francis smiled, went to beside Vincent’s bed and said, “Let’s do this a lot more! We are a team of siblings now, so let’s cause more trouble!” Francis held out her hand and Vincent said, “Okay. I’d like that.” They shook hands confidently and smiled happily to each other.


End file.
